Instynkt Łowcy
''Autor: Zygip'' Prolog Brister zadudnił swoimi szponami o podłokietnik tronu. Spokojnie przyglądał się swoimi chłodnymi oczami stojącemu przed nim wysokiemu Steltianionowi. - ...dlatego też prosimy, byś odwołał swojego Łowcę. - Posłaniec dokończył długi i nudny monolog. - Nie - spokojnie odpowiedział przywódca DH. Steltianin pobladł. Najwidoczniej była to jednak ważna sprawa i Brister powinien był słuchać tej paplaniny. - J-jesteśmy w stanie za-apłacić połowę należytej sumy, jeśli o to chodzi... - wyjąkał z lekkim strachem w głosie. - Pff - prychnął Brister. - Nie jestem TSO, mam honor. Odwołałbym Łowcę, gdyby była taka możliwość. Jednak zażądaliście najlepszego tropiciela, więc też takiego wysłałem. Nie jestem teraz w stanie go zawrócić. - A-ale... - pisnął już całkowicie zdesperowany Steltianin. - Ja-a... Na pewno nie da się...? - Nie - beznamiętnie odpowiedział Brister. - Słyszałeś może o Carnifexie? - Posłaniec nerwowo pokręcił głową. - Hmm... Może więc przydomek jaki sobie zyskał będzie ci znany. Kat. Steltianin przez chwilę stał z głupią miną, dopóki do niego nie dotarło o kim mówił Brister. Z głośnym świstem wciągnął powietrze, przyłożył dłoń do prawej skroni i lekko pochylił głowę nerwowo mamrocząc niezrozumiałe słowa. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców przyglądał się mu uważnie. - Cóż... Możliwe, że zawróciłbym Carnifexa, ale burza nad Południowym Kontynentem mi na to nie pozwala. Nie mogę ryzykować życia kolejnych Łowców. Steltianin gdy usłyszał głos tytana podskoczył jak oparzony. Rozejrzał się nerwowo i dopiero po krótkiej chwili skupił wzrok na Bristerze. - J-ja rozumiem... - załamanym głosem odpowiedział posłaniec. - Dz-dziękuję, że byłeś skory mnie wysłuchać. - Ukłonił się i chwiejnym krokiem opuścił komnatę. Polowanie Potężna burza szalała nad Południowym Kontynentem. Niebo co chwilę rozrywane było błyskiem i grzmotem piorunów. Wiatr rwał liście i co pomniejsze gałęzie z drzew. Biada tym istotom, które w taką pogodę odważyły się opuścić swoje bezpieczne domy. Nie było to jednak niczym strasznym dla Carnifexa. Drugi dzień nieustannej wali z matką naturą, drugi dzień "polowania", jak to miał w zwyczaju mówić. Celem był jakiś Toa. Skakdi nie otrzymał zbyt wielu informacji. Nie znał imienia ofiary, nie znał jego wyglądu, nie znał nic, co pozwoliłoby innemu Łowcy schwytać tego Toa. Posiadali tylko jego zapach, fragment płaszcza... To zadanie było przeznaczone jemu. Nikt spośród DH nie był tak dobry w tropieniu po zapachu jak Carnifex. Skakdi-Hordika nie znał dokładnego zleceniodawcy. Wiedział jedynie, że głowę Toa ma dostarczyć na Stelt, a tam otrzyma wynagrodzenie. Nie potrzebował więcej informacji. Kolejny błysk na chwilę rozjaśnił wąską ścieżkę pośród drzew. Łowca nachylił się i dłonią dotknął zabłoconej ziemi, a następnie zbliżył ją do nosa. Prychnął z niezadowoleniem. Cel się oddalał, zapach nie był już aż tak wyraźny jak kilka godzin temu. To przez deszcz? Nie... Ten Toa wie gdzie jest, zna ten teren. Wkrótce znajdzie dogodne miejsce, gdzie nawet Łowcy ciężko będzie go odnaleźć. Cichy pomruk dobył się z gardła zmutowanego Skakdi. Ruszył przed siebie prowadzony pierwotnym instynktem drapieżnika goniącego za swoją ofiarą. ---- Carnifex powoli przekroczył przewalony pień. Choć pioruny przestały walić, nadal padał rzęsisty deszcz. Łowca poruszał się z niezwykłą ostrożnością i płynnością jak na ślepca. Ani razu nie potknął się o wystający korzeń, nie poślizgnął się na kamieniu, nie wpadł w kałużę. Wciąż szedł w lekko pochylonej pozycji, jakby trzymał się jakiejś nitki i to ona go prowadziła do celu. Jego "nitką" był słaby, ale wciąż wyczuwalny zapach parszywego Toa. Skakdi przystanął na moment i uniósł głowę do góry węsząc wokół. Z gardła dobył się cichy pomruk. - Matoranie... - warknął Carnifex. Łowca wyszczerzył szerzej zęby wystawiając ostre kły nabyte przez mutację. Momentalnie mięśnie w nogach napięły się i Skakdi-Hordika ruszył do nienaturalnie szybkiego biegu. Świeży, mocny zapach Matoran oznaczał tylko jedno - wioskę. Wioska mogła posłużyć temu Toa jako przystanek. Taką miał nadzieję... Z niezwykłą prędkością przemykał między drzewami. Pomimo ślepoty Carnifex poruszał się bardzo swobodnie. Zawdzięczał to swoim pozostałym zmysłom, które zostały niezwykle wyostrzone, gdy przemienił się pod wpływem Jadu Hordika. Każda kropla uderzająca o liść, o pień, o kamień, o cokolwiek wydawała charakterystyczny dźwięk, który pozwalał Skakdiemu tworzyć mentalną mapę otoczenia. Sprawę dodatkowo ułatwiała zdolność wyczuwania ciepła wszystkiego wokół. Minęło kilka kolejnych minut biegu. Carnifex wiedział, że jest już bardzo blisko wioski. Na pewno mają jakichś strażników, którzy nawet w taką pogodę wypatrują potencjalnych wrogów, do których każdy Mroczny Łowca się zaliczał. Spośród szumu padającego deszczu dobiegł go cichy okrzyk. Dwadzieścia... Dwadzieścia cztery bio na prawo. Ledwie dosłyszalny świst. Skakdi natychmiast się zatrzymał i odskoczył. Strzała wbiła się kilka metrów za miejscem, w którym stał dwie sekundy wcześniej. Carnifex cicho warknął. Ci Matoranie albo byli wyćwiczeni, albo nie byli całkowicie sami... Wykonał kolejny skok, tym razem w przód , a następni kilka długich susów. W międzyczasie usłyszał jak kolejne strzały przemknęły tuż obok niego. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie uginając nogi, by po chwili je wyprostować. Wyskoczył na ponad cztery bio bez trudu przelatując nad palisadą wioski. Gładko i spokojnie wylądował za drewnianym murem. Dobiegł do niego dźwięk drobnych kroków. Szybki zamach ogonem zwalił z nóg trójkę Matoran i posłał ich na palisadę. Carnifex warknął niczym wygłodniały Rahi odstraszający innego drapieżnika od swojej zdobyczy i potężnymi krokami skierował się do centrum wioski. Mijał kolejne chatki, wewnątrz których wyczuwał rozgrzane kamienie świetlne oraz skulonych, trzęsących się ze strachu mieszkańców. Zatrzymał się dopiero na małym placyku. Przez krótką chwilę stanął nieruchomo, starając się wyczuć zapach ściganego Toa. Mruknął z zadowoleniem. Nie mylił się. Jego cel był tutaj, a zapach był wyraźny, więc od ucieczki minęło najwyżej kilka godzin. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki przebijające się przez szum ciągle padającego deszczu. Ciche szepty Matoran chowających się w domkach, jęki strażników pod palisadą i... spokojne kroki poprzedzane głuchym dźwiękiem stawianego berła. Carnifex zwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego Turagi. - Czy możemy w czymś pomóc, Łowco? - uprzejmie spytał starszy wioski. - Nie chcemy tutaj kłopotów. Skakdi cicho parsknął, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł charakterystyczny zapach spalonego pancerza z domieszką słodyczy. Plazma, pomyślał Carnifex. Mimowolnie zaczął nerwowo machać ogonem. Z jego gardła dobył się szorstki warkot. - W okolicy tej wioski przemieszczał się pewien Toa... W którą stronę dokładnie poszedł? - Życie prowadzi nas wieloma ścieżkami. Często trafiamy na rozdroża i to od naszych wyborów zależy nasza przyszła droga - zagadkowo odpowiedział Turaga. Mroczny Łowca warknął dziko. - Nie przyszedłem tutaj grać w gierki słowne, starcze. - W sekundę doskoczył do najbliższej chatki, wyważył drzwi uderzeniem swojego topora, wpadł do środka i po chwili wrócił z szamoczącym się Matoraninem. - Odpowiedz lub oglądaj jego śmierć - powiedział przykładając ostrze ogona do szyi zakładnika. Turaga lekko pobladł. - My... My nie widzieliśmy żadnego Toa... Przysięgam ci. A teraz go puść, proszę... Carnifex przez chwilę nie reagował. Rozważał wszystkie opcje, ale doszedł do jednego wniosku - starszy wioski kłamał. - Zła odpowiedź - chłodno powiedział Kat. Niedbale rzucił roztrzęsionym Matoraninem o ziemię i sekundę później z ogromną szybkością opuścił swój topór. Krew rozlała się po małym placyku wioski. Turaga zaklął przeraźliwie. - Uciekać! Wszyscy uciekać! Carnifex poczuł jak instynkt powoli przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, jak adrenalina zaczyna pobudzać jego mięśnie do działania. Z jego gardła wyrwał się dziki ryk. Przez chwilę wydawało się nawet, że szalejący deszcz ucichł jakby kryjąc się przed gniewem drapieżnika. Potężna błyskawica rozjaśniła na moment zachmurzone niebo, idealnie podkreślając groźną sylwetkę Łowcy unoszącego topór do kolejnego aktu mordu nad leżącym Turagą. Potężna burza znów uderzyła w Południowy Kontynet, rozrywając powietrze setkami piorunów. Kolejne grzmoty zagłuszały krzyki i błagania ginących Matoran... ---- Skakdi obudził się. Czuł jak promienie wschodzącego słońca ogrzewają jego ciało. Burza minęła. Zewsząd dochodziły śpiewy ptaków. Flora powracała do życia po kilkudniowej przerwie. Południowy Kontynet znów był spokojnym, cichym miejscem. Carnifex powoli się podniósł. Pomasował tył głowy. Wspomnienia wieczoru i nocy były mocno przyćmione. "Znów mnie poniosło" - pomyślał. - "Wyrżnąłem wszystkich? Niedobrze..." Skakdi odetchnął czystym, rześkim powietrzem. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł słodki zapach krwi. Ale było coś jeszcze... Z gardła Carnifexa dobył się cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Jego cel nie był zbyt rozważny, a tym bardziej ostrożny. Łowca zacisnął pięśc na drzewcu swojego topora i spokojnie ruszył przez opustoszałą wioskę. "To jest aż zbyt proste... Miałem nadzieję na trochę zabawy." Minął jeden z większych domków. Stanął w odległości kilkunastu kroków od trzech osób. Nie zauważyli go. Jego cel, Toa klęczał nad jakimś Matoraninem, a drugi stał tuż obok. Skakdi wyczuwał ciepło ich ciał, choć leżący mieszkaniec wioski nie wydawał się być w pełni sił. "Humh, czyli nie wszystkich urżnąłem..." - Umgh... - Cichy kaszel. - Czy... Czy ktoś...? - Nie - odpowiedział z goryczą wojownik. - Ja... Przepraszam. Nie chciałem sprowadzić na was kłopotów. To wszystko moja wina... - Nie, to mnie szuka ten Łowca - wtrąciła się, jak się okazało, Matoranka. - Zabierzmy go stąd. Ten potwór wciąż może się kręcić w okolicy. Carnifex jeszcze nie zareagował. Zaciekawiło go to, co powiedziała Matoranka. Inny Łowca był w pobliżu i miał za zadanie ją pojmać? Zwykłą Matorankę? Coś mu tu nie pasowało... Toa wziął rannego Matoranina na ręce, wstał i odwrócił się. Gdy tylko ujrzał Skakdiego-Hordika zaklął okropnie. Dwójka Matoran krzyknęła z przerażenia. Carnifex się temu nie dziwił. Musiał wyglądać okropnie, cały pokryty zaschniętą krwią wymieszaną z błotem i resztkami mięsa. Łowca uśmiechnął się, a z jego gardła dobiegł cichy warkot. - Widzę, że chyba kogoś wczoraj pominąłem... - powiedział z ironią w głosie. Postąpił kilka kroków w przód. - Stój! - krzyknął Toa. Carnifex zatrzymał się. Nie musiał się śpieszyć. Teraz i tak nie mógł mu już uciec. - Dlaczego... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Skakdi opuścił topór. Zaśmiał się dziko i z dziwnym warczącym pogłosem. Gdzieś nieopodal z drzewa zerwała się chmara ptaków i z nerwowym ćwierkaniem uciekła dalej w głąb lasu. - Dałem im szansę, ale jej nie wykorzystali. A poza tym, byłem już znudzony pogonią za tobą... - Więc to mnie szukasz? - Toa znów przyklęknął i opuścił Matoranina na ziemię. Skinął na Matorankę, która natychmiast podbiegła i pomogła rannemu utrzymać się na nogach. - Uważaj na niego - półgłosem powiedział wojownik. Podniósł się, dał kilka kroków naprzód i zwrócił się do Carnifexa. - Jeśli to po mnie tu przyszedłeś, oddaję się w twoje ręce. Proszę tylko, nie krzywdź ich... Skakdi warknął. - Słowo Mrocznego Łowcy coś dla ciebie znaczy? Jeśli tak, to jesteś głupcem. Zarżnę ciebie, a potem tę dwójkę... Carnifex chwycił topór oburącz i rzucił się na Toa. Był pewien, że nie będzie on godnym przeciwnikiem. Bardzo się mylił. Chwilę przed tym jak ostrze topora miało zatopić się w lewym ramieniu wojownika, Skakdi wyczuł nagłą zmianę temperatury. Jego broń odbiła się od tarczy, która z nikąd wyrosła na przedramieniu oponenta. Nie czekając na kontrę, odskoczył na bezpieczny dystans i zaczął okrążać przeciwnika. To była jedna ze sztuczek Toa, której Łowca nienawidził. Z pozoru nieuzbrojony, po chwili mógł targać ze sobą cały arsenał. Jego przeciwnik stał na lekko zgiętych nogach. Miał spokojny, miarowy oddech, Skakdi czuł na sobie chłodne spojrzenie starające się dostrzec jakąś słabość. - Śmieć – warknął Carnifex. – Nie utrudniaj mojej misji. Świst miecza zataczającego młynek w powietrzu. - Przykro mi, ale moja jest dużo ważniejsza – odparł Toa. – Ale ty Łowco, nie zrozumiesz tego. Dla ciebie liczy się tylko zapłata, a los świata… Nie zdążył dokończyć. Skakdi rzucił się na niego z dzikim rykiem. Pierwszy cios, prosty znad głowy został zablokowany tarczą. Kontratak w postaci szybkiego cięcia w lewy bok nie sięgnął celu. Łowca wykonał zgrabny unik skacząc ponad wojownikiem. Wylądował tuż za nim. Korzystając z okazji wymierzył mu cios łokciem w kark. Toa upadł na kolana. Carnifex postanowił szybko to zakończyć. Uniósł topór do ostatecznego cięcia. Ostrze opadło. Cichy miękki dźwięk wbijającego się metalu w przemokłą ziemię. Toa w ułamek sekundy przemieścił się o kilka bio w prawo. Skakdi-Hordika warknął ze złością. Wystawił swój ogon i wypalił Rhotuka Oślepiający. Wojownik uniknął wirującego dysku energii szybkim przeturlaniem się w bok. Skierował swój miecz w stronę Mrocznego Łowcy. Kula ognia pomknęła i otoczyła Carnifexa. Ten tylko zaśmiał się szyderczo i pochłonął całe ciepło wokół siebie. - Chyba nie wiesz z kim walczysz, Toa… - Zabawne, chciałem powiedzieć to samo… - odparł wojownik. Toa Ognia używając Kanohi Kualsi momentalnie znalazł się przy przeciwniku. Jednym szybkim pchnięciem wbił swój miecz w tors Łowcy. Ostrze jednak nie trafiło w serce. Skakdi nie spodziewał się tak brawurowego ataku. Z jego gardła dobył cichy bulgot. Mała stróżka krwi pociekła z kancika ust. Toa popchnął Carnifexa wyrywając przy tym miecz z jego klatki piersiowej. DH bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Życie powoli uciekało z jego ciała. Kończyny stawały się coraz sztywniejsze, Łowca nie był w stanie nawet zacisnąć pięści. Oddychał z trudem i ogromnym bólem. Krew wlewała się do płuc, wypełniała także gardło co chwilę blokując dopływ powietrza. Carnifex pluł posoką by w jakikolwiek sposób utrzymać się przy życiu. Czy tak ma umrzeć? Zabity przez jakiegoś parszywego Toa? Wojownik nachylił się nad rannym Łowcą. - Błędem było podjęcie próby walki ze mną – spokojnie powiedział Toa. – Czy chcesz bym ukrócił twoje męki? Carnifex na sekundę zamarł. TEN TOA CHCE OKAZAĆ MU ŁASKĘ?! Nie… Nagła furia wypełniła Mrocznego Łowcę. Przypływ pierwotnej siły dodał mu wystarczająco energii by się poderwać. Skakdi ryknął z dziką wściekłością. Nie dał Toa szansy na reakcję. Chwycił go w żelazny uścisk swoich ramion. Ogon lekko zadrgał, przeciął powietrze ze świstem, a potem ostrze na jego końcu zanurzyło się w ciele unieruchomionego wojownika. - NIE! – gdzieś z prawej dobiegł ich krzyk przerażonej Matoranki. Carnifex warknął w jej stronę. Brutalnie cisnął Toa o ziemię. Ten jęknął z bólu. Łowca wyrwał ostrze z jego boku. Furia obudziła w nim dziką bestię, która po raz kolejny pragnęła przelewu krwi. Zachował jednak resztki świadomości, co pozwoliło mu zdobyć przewagę w walce – zerwał wojownikowi Kanohi Kualsi z twarzy. Ogon znów przeciął powietrze i ostrze wbiło się w ciało Toa przygważdżając go do ziemi. Skakdi wypalił swój Rhotuka Oślepiający. Wirujący dysk energii z tak bliska i w dodatku prosto w korpus na pewno pozbawił wojownika wzroku na co najmniej kilkanaście godzin. Carnifex z triumfalnym rykiem chwycił rannego przeciwnika, poderwał go w powietrze i szybkim ruchem opuścił na swoje kolano. Głośny trzask łamanego kręgosłupa rozszedł się po okolicy. Łowca rzucił bezwładnym ciałem Toa gdzieś na bok. Wiedział, że ten jeszcze żyje, ale teraz już na pewno nie ucieknie. Poza tym, Skakdi miał jeszcze dwie małe rybki do złowienia… Carnifex spokojnie ruszył w stronę pary przerażonych Matoran. Choć rana na jego klatce piersiowej krwawiła obficie i sprawiała ogromny ból, nie zwracał na to uwagi. Bywał w gorszych sytuacjach. Z jego gardła dobył się cichy warkot zadowolenia. Znudził się już tą misją, ale był już bliski jej zakończenia. Doskoczył do roztrzęsionych Matoran. Matorankę chwycił za rękę i uniósł do góry, zaś rannego Matoranina przygniótł szponiastą stopą. - Powiedzcie malutcy… Jak chcecie zginąć? - Aaach… Puść… NAS! – krzyczała Matoranka szamocąc się z całych sił. - Jeśli tak ładnie prosisz… Carnifex zabrał stopę z rannego Matoranina oraz opuścił jego towarzyszkę na ziemię. Odwrócił się i z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył w stronę leżącego nieopodal Toa. - C-co? Nie! – zawołała za nim Matoranka. – Zostaw go! Łowca nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Podszedł do sparaliżowanego wojownika. - Zawiodłeś ich, Toa. Choć przyznam, jesteś odważny – z przekąsem powiedział Skakdi. – A teraz czas… byście powiedzieli mi, dlaczego ty mała… – wskazał na Matorankę, która za nim przybiegła. - …miałabyś być moim celem. - Nic… ci… nie powiem. – Głos Toa był bardzo słaby. - W takim wypadku nie mam z was już żadnego pożytku – odparł Carnifex. Złapał swój topór w obie ręce i uniósł w górę gotów to wymierzenia ostatecznego ciosu. - Nie! – po raz kolejny krzyknęła Matoranka. Carnifex stał jeszcze przez chwilę w takiej pozycji, po czym nagle obrócił się i cisnął swoim toporem w podnoszącego się Matoranina. Ten nie miał żadnych szans zareagować. Ostrze było na tyle duże, że przecięło nieszczęśnika na dwie części. Żadnego krzyku, żadnego jęku, żadnego płaczu. Szybka śmierć. Matoranka upadła na kolana. Była to pierwsza śmierć jaką widziała. Łowca spokojnie podszedł do trupa, zabrał swój topór i wrócił do leżącego Toa. - Powtarzam pytanie. Dlaczego to ją miałbym ścigać, a nie ciebie? Cisza. Matoranka bała się chociażby drgnąć, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Toa oddychał płytko i nierówno. Widać było, że rany wyrządzone mu przez Łowcę nie są zadrapaniami. Jeśli nie zginie zaraz od ostrza topora, po prostu wykrwawi się w ciągu kilkunastu minut. Nie zależało mu już na niczym. Carnifex uśmiechnął się. - Pożegnaj się z tym światem. Metal przeszył powietrze. Toa wypuścił ostatni oddech. Chwilę potem jego głowa odturlała się kawałek na bok. Matoranka spuściła głowę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Carnifex stał nad trupem napawając się swoim zwycięstwem oraz ukończeniem kolejnej misji. Po kilku minutach schylił się i podniósł głowę Toa, odnalazł jego Kanohi i założył na martwą twarz. Podszedł do Matoranki. - Idziemy – nakazał jej. - C-co? Gdzie? – spytała z przerażeniem. - Moim zadaniem było wyeliminowanie tego Toa. Nikt nie wspominał mi, że będzie z nim podróżować Matoranka. Usłyszałem od was zbyt wiele i mam teraz wątpliwości. Żywa przydasz mi się bardziej niż martwa – spokojnie wyjaśnił Carnifex. Matoranka była całkowicie rozbita. Mroczny Łowca zabił jej towarzysza, a także wyrżnął całą wioskę jej niewinnych pobratymców. A teraz miała tak po prostu z nim pójść? Nie. - Nie – stanowczo odpowiedziała. Skakdi warknął cicho. Nie miał czasu na humory. Wzruszył ramionami. Złapał Matorankę pod pachę i ruszył przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na jej krzyki i szamotanie się. Opuścili wioskę. Przebyli już kilkaset bio, gdy nagle Carnifex padł na kolana. Rana na piersi, którą sprawił mu Toa jednak dała się we znaki. Łowca stracił dużo krwi, o wiele za dużo. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić by taka błahostka utrudniała marsz. Westchnął ciężko. Powoli i delikatnie włożył swoją dłoń w otwartą ranę. Matoranka usłyszała syk, a po chwili poczuła swąd przypalonego mięsa. Łowca warknął cicho, podniósł się i kontynuował powrotną wędrówkę podpierając się swoim toporem. ---- Steltianin uklęknął przy bezgłowym ciele. Jego twarz była blada z przerażenia. - To on – powiedział. - Czyli się spóźniliśmy. Choć… chyba nie wszystko stracone. Nigdzie nie widzę ciała Matoranki. - Tak, masz rację. Możliwe, że zabrał ją ze sobą. Czy… - Czy dam radę ją uwolnić? Żaden problem. - To dobrze… - Zaczekaj tutaj, wrócę za trzydzieści minut. - Ale… Steltianin nie zdążył dokończyć. Jego towarzysz już zniknął. ---- Carnifex rzucił Matorankę na ziemię i przycisnął ją stopą, nie za mocno, ale tak by nie mogła uciec. Oparł się o drzewo by odetchnąć chwilę. - Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - Powinienem najpierw udać się na Stelt i przekazać głowę tego Toa zleceniodawcy, ale to może poczekać. Udamy się na Odinę – odparł Łowca. - Odina? Co chcesz ze mną zrobić? - Dowiedzieć się dlaczego to niby ciebie miałem schwytać. - Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś? - Tak się składa, że nie – odburknął Carnifex. Odsłonił organiczny „kaptur” zakrywający ponad połowę jego twarzy. Matoranka ujrzała dwa puste oczodoły. - Och… Ale… Jakim cudem pokonałeś Danrela nawet go nie widząc? - Wzrok nie był mi potrzebny. Śmierdział strachem, nie dało się tego nie wyczuć. - Danrel się bał? - Przestaniesz kiedyś zadawać pytania? - odwarknął Łowca. - Każdy się boi śmierci. Twój przyjaciel nie był wyjątkiem. - Niemożliwe, on nigdy się nie bał… - W takim razie to był jego pierwszy i ostatni raz. Łowca odepchnął się od drzewa i zabrał stopę z Matoranki. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie wcisnął ją znów pod pachę, ale usadził na swoim lewym ramieniu. Znów ruszyli w drogę. - Danrel był moim strażnikiem. Był moim przyjacielem, ale… - przerwała. Skakdi cicho mruknął w odpowiedzi. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy. Matoranka odetchnęła ciężko i kontynuowała. - Zdradził mnie… Porwał z dworu mojej pani. Nie wiem co chciał ze mną zrobić, ale straciłam do niego zaufanie. - A jednak nie uciekłaś. - Próbowałam, ale złapał mnie. - Trzeba było wydłubać mu oczy – obojętnie stwierdził Carnifex. – Wtedy by cię nie złapał. - A ty? Ty jakoś nas wytropiłeś, mimo że jesteś ślepy. – Nie odpowiedział. Matoranka była teraz lekko speszona, ale mówiła dalej. – Myślę, że inni strażnicy widzieli jak Danrel mnie porwał i to oni wynajęli cię, by go złapać. Najwidoczniej nie wspomnieli o mnie… - Możliwe – odparł Łowca. Chwilę szli w ciszy. – Dlaczego miałaś własnego strażnika? Kim ty jesteś? - Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie. – Na imię mam Varna i jestem… Jestem Matoranką Światła. Carnifex gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Varna o mało nie spadła z jego ramienia. - Masz na to jakiś dowód? - Potrafię zmieniać kolor swojego pancerza, ale myślę, że to nie pomoże ci w upewnieniu się… Skakdi stał jeszcze chwilę rozmyślając co ma zrobić z tą informacją. - Nieważne. Wracamy na Odinę. Brister zdecyduje co z tobą zrobić. Ruszył przed siebie, ale trochę szybciej niż wcześniej. - Co? Ale… Nie mógłbyś mnie zostawić na Stelcie? Moja pani… - Wiem kim jest Sayaarla – warknął Łowca. – Ta podstępna wiedźma już nie raz oszukała Mrocznych Łowców i nie tylko nas. A skoro to strażnicy nas wynajęli, a nie ona sama, to nie mamy co liczyć na zapłatę. - To… Co ze mną zrobicie? - Już mówiłem. Brister zdecyduje. - Ale… Nie oddacie mnie JEMU? – mocno zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. - Nie mogę niczego obiecać – szczerze odpowiedział Carnifex. ---- Wysoka postać szła szybkim krokiem. Mężczyzna wiedział, gdzie zmierza jego cel. Jeszcze kilka kroków i… Tak. Wszedł na wzniesienie, z którego miał dobry widok na sporą część lasu. Szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy. Gdzieś po prawej stronie leżała wioska, teraz już opuszczona. Wąski szlak wiódł na wschód do małego portowego miasta. Stamtąd Łowca już bez problemu dostałby się na Odinę. „Hmm, zbyt przewidywalny…” Powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż ledwo widocznej stąd ścieżki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Zbyt przewidywalny… - mruknął z zadowoleniem i sięgnął po swoją broń. ---- Carnifex zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Coś się stało? – spytała Varna. - Ja… Nieważne, wydawało mi się, że… ARGHH Energetyczna strzała trafiła Łowcę w udo pozostawiając okropny zapach stopionego metalu i mięsa. Sekundę później kolejna przeszyła jego prawe ramię. Trzeci pocisk uderzył dłoń wytrącając Carnifexowi topór z rąk. Skakdi ryknął i padł na kolana. Matoranka nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi zsunęła się na ziemię. - Nic ci nie jest? Łowca odwarknął w odpowiedzi. Spróbował wstać, ale zraniona noga nie utrzymała ciężaru całego ciała i znów upadł. Ledwie dosłyszalny świst obwieścił Carnifexowi nadchodzącą kolejną strzałę. Domyślił się celu. Jednym szybkim ruchem odepchnął Varnę z toru lotu pocisku. Sam jednak chwilę później został porażony silnym atakiem elektrycznym. Nieprzytomny osunął się na ziemię. - Nie! – krzyknęła Av-Matoranka. – Wstawaj! Zaczęła szarpać Łowcę starając się go ocucić. Jednak gdy ten w żaden sposób nie reagował, poderwała się do biegu. Chciała uciec jak najdalej, byle tylko znaleźć bezpieczne schronienie. Obejrzała się za siebie, by ujrzeć jak kolejna strzała trafia w nieprzytomnego Carnifexa, a po chwili płomienie ogarniają jego ciało. Wrzasnęła z przerażenia, ale kontynuowała ucieczkę. - To nic nie da mała – Usłyszała donośny śmiech rozchodzący się wśród drzew. – Możesz próbować, ale nigdy nie prześcigniesz moich strzał. Varna biegła ile tylko miała sił w nogach. Była to jednak daremna próba. Strzała trafiła ją prosto w plecy i oplotła energetyczną siatką. Rzucała się i starała wyswobodzić, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. - Ach, do czego to dochodzi. Wynajmują mnie bym łapał Matoranki... - usłyszała męski głos tuż za sobą. - Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że dużo za ciebie zapłacą. Varna odwróciła się i ujrzała wysokiego Vortixx. Nosił czarno-jasnozielony pancerz. W prawej ręce trzymał dużych rozmiarów łuk. Do lewego przedramienia przyczepione miał dwa zakrzywione ostrza oraz wyrzutnię strzałek. - Witaj malutka! - imitując słodki głos powiedział nieznajomy. - Przykro mi, że byłem taki niemiły dla twojego porywacza. Stał mi na drodze. Ale nie bój się, nie nie. Nic ci nie zrobię. No, może poza tym. Vortixx wycelował w nią z łuku. Ujrzała jak wirujący dysk rozświetla się, po czym zmienia się w cięciwę. Łucznik naciągnął ją w ułamku sekundy i puścił. Cięciwa utworzyła energetyczną strzałę, która uderzyła w Varnę. Matoranka opadała na ziemię pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Epilog Varna otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła niebo wypełnione wieloma chmurami skąpanymi w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Czuła zapach słonej morskiej wody, a także regularne kołysanie falami. Podniosła się na rękach i rozejrzała. Była na średnich rozmiarów łodzi. - Obudziłaś się. Bardzo dobrze – usłyszała już znajomy głos. Odwróciła się ujrzała tego samego Vortixx łucznika, który wcześniej zaatakował ją i Mrocznego Łowcę. Siedział na schodkach prowadzących na mostek i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Varna szybko odwróciła wzrok pod naporem jego spojrzenia. Bała się. Bała się co z nią zrobi. - Nie skrzywdzę cię – zapewnił ją, tak jakby czytał w jej myślach. Podniósł się i podszedł do Matoranki. Podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. – Nazywam się Ksarel. Jestem najemnikiem, ale to niezbyt ważne. - Varna – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. - Pewnie się zastanawiasz dlaczego tutaj jesteś. Cóż… Gdyby twój strażnik, a mój zleceniodawca zapłacił należytą sumę już teraz byłabyś w drodze na Stelt. A tak on jest martwy, a ja mam na głowie Av-Matorankę. Varna pobladła i natychmiast spojrzała na siebie. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jej zbroja nadal jest niebieska. Jak więc… - Wyśpiewał mi wszystko zanim go zabiłem. I nie, nie czytam ci w myślach, nie potrafię tego robić. – Ksarel uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie widząc zdziwioną minę Matoranki. – Po prostu umiem się domyśleć wielu rzeczy. - Czy… - Czy zabiłem też tamtego Łowcę? Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem – stwierdził obojętnie. – No, jeszcze zdążysz mnie popytać o wiele rzeczy zanim gdziekolwiek dopłyniemy. Tymczasem muszę znać cel. Tak więc Varna, proste pytanie… - Proszę, tylko nie wysyłaj mnie do… - Varna wpadła mu wpół zdania, ale równie szybko urwała widząc rozbawienie na twarzy łucznika. - Och spokojnie, nie dostarczę cię Wielkiemu Panu Mroczkowi. – Roześmiał się. – Mam z nim na pieńku, zabiłby mnie w pierwszej sekundzie gdyby mnie ujrzał. Podobnie zresztą jest z twoja panią. Sayaarla nie przepada za mną... Odebrałem cię z rąk Mrocznego Łowcy, więc oni także odpadają. - Och… - westchnęła Av-Matoranka. – Czyli nie dostaniesz za mnie zapłaty od nikogo. Nie potrzebujesz mnie do niczego. Możesz się mnie po prostu pozbyć, wyrzucić do oceanu... - Masz rację… – potwierdził Ksarel. –…ale też i nie! – Uśmiechnął się gdy po raz kolejny dostrzegł dezorientację w oczach Varny. – Widzisz mała, mam ostatnio problem natury zawodowej. Nikt nie chce mnie wynajmować. Twierdzą, że ich oszukuję lub zawyżam cenę względem usługi. - Po chwili przerwy dodał: - No cóż, zdarzyło mi się kogoś oszukać... Mniejsza z tym. Tak więc potrzebuję wspólnika, nowej twarzy. Tym lepiej, jeśli będzie mógł zmieniać swoją twarz, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Varna patrzyła na Vortixx-najemnika z niedowierzaniem. - Ty proponujesz mi współpracę? – spytała ze zdziwieniem. - Dziesięć punktów za spostrzegawczość! Tak, dokładnie tak. Tylko… Będziemy musieli przemienić cię w Toa. Nikt nie uwierzy, że zwykła Matoranka jest najemnikiem zdolnym z zimną krwią zabić jakiegoś możnowładcę. A tak się składa, że jestem posiadaniu kilku Kamieni Toa, któryś na pewno zadziała. Pytanie tylko brzmi, czy ty tego chcesz? Varna wahała się. Wizja zostania Toa była bardzo kusząca. Ale czy może zaufać Ksarelowi? Przecież przyznał się, że wykorzystywał i oszukiwał wiele osób. Czy nie zrobi tego samego z nią? Z drugiej strony, czy miała coś do stracenia? O tak... Jeśli nie przyjmie jego oferty, najpewniej skończy na dnie morskim... Podjęła decyzję. - Zgoda. ---- Carnifex obudził się. Bolało go całe ciało, ale szczególnie miejsca, w które jak pamiętał został postrzelony przez nieznajomego napastnika. Leżał na chłodnym, równym podłożu. Był unieruchomiony. Wierzgnął, ale trzymające go łańcuchy nie puściły. Warknął z wściekłości i bólu. Usłyszał głośne skrzypnięcie i do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował weszły trzy osoby. Rozpoznał je od razu. Brister, Evil Angel i… Sayaarla. - Carnifexie, przepraszam za te łańcuchy, ale przez jakiś czas byłeś nieosiągalny. Majaczyłeś, rzucałeś się, rozumiesz. - Powiedz mi lepiej co ona tutaj robi – warknął Skakdi-Hordika i wierzgnął w stronę stojącej nieopodal Steltianki. – Czy na Odinę wpuszczamy już nawet takie robactwo? - Nie pochlebiaj mi – z rozbawieniem odpowiedziała Sayaarla. - Carnifexie, Sayaarla ma do ciebie kilka pytań. Lepiej odpowiedz z prawdą – uprzedził go Brister. Skadki mruknął z niezadowoleniem. - Wiedz Łowco, że mimo iż nie ja cię zatrudniłam, zapłaciłam za usunięcie zdrajcy jakim był Danrel. - Przejdź do sedna - warknął Carnifex. – Jak widzisz, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu… Steltianka popatrzyła na niego pobłażliwie. - Zgoda. Gdzie jest Matoranka? Łowca zamarł w bezruchu. „Czyli to jednak o nią chodziło…” – pomyślał. - Jaka Matoranka? – spytał Skakdi starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że kłamie. Brister westchnął ciężko. - Evil Angel, zostań tutaj z Sayaarlą i asystuj – polecił swojej osobistej strażniczce, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Carnifex przeczuwał co go czeka. Usłyszał trzask i cichy syk przebiegających wiązek elektrycznych. Chwilę później bat z ogromną prędkością raził go w klatkę piersiową niczym błyskawica. Łowca ryknął przeraźliwie, choć wiedział, że to dopiero początek… KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Zygipa